Several orthopedic surgical procedures require bringing and holding of a bone to the correct location and direction for surgery. As an example, holding of a metacarpal bone of the human hand will be discussed and illustrated.
An implement which has been used for holding a bone of the human hand is shown in FIG. 2. The T-Handle is removable from the shaft after loosening of the screw. The use of the implement involves the following steps: Removing the handle from the shaft; driving the shaft into the bone aided by a drill brace or power drill; re-attaching the handle to the shaft; manipulating and holding the bone by means of the handle. Removal and re-attachment of the handle during the surgical procedure poses some risks which should be preferably avoided.